


The Day After the Day After

by EightiesChick



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightiesChick/pseuds/EightiesChick
Summary: 48 hours after 'the fight', John and Kayleigh find themselves taking baby steps forward in their relationship.





	1. Chapter One

John woke after an amazing sleep. Partly because he had barely slept for 2 days. He had been up all the previous night composing a “please forgive me” song for his Car Share Buddy, but also for the first time in a long while, he felt like he may be heading towards a happy ever after. 

After Charlotte and Anna he had resigned himself to the thought that getting married and having babies were what other people did and it would never be something destined for him. 

After the incident with the hedgehog the night before, John escorted Kayleigh home. True to her word, she didn't push things and was respecting his request to take things slowly. Apart from some hand holding and a peck on the cheek on the threshold to “Our Mandy’s” house, the evening had consisted of text messages discussing how Donna and Rick’s big day would be akin to My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding and what they were going to have for their tea. 

John set his alarm an hour earlier than he normally would, even with the bonus 45 minutes he'd been having to travel to Bury. He wanted to get to Bury and travel in with Kayleigh. He wanted to be her “Weekly Ranger Buddy”. And the £14 per week would work out a lot cheaper than all the extra diesel he had been using since Kayleigh’s move. 

He grabbed a slice of toast and put a nutrigrain in his pocket for later. He figured it would be at least two hours before he got remotely near the store, but he didn't care. Having no car and even the prospect of having to use public transport couldn't deny the euphoria he was feeling. 

Phone and keys in his pocket he pulled the front door shut behind him. As he turned to face the street, a baby blue Citroen Pluriel pulled up outside his house. He didn't pay it a second thought until the passenger window lowered and he heard the chorus of a familiar tune… 

“Come back my car share buddy  
I'm lost now you're not there  
The road is so lonely  
I feel like someone died…. 

John smiled. He was surprised and touched to see Kayleigh outside his house. 

John walked over to the open passenger window and leant inside a little, smiling at Kayleigh. Kayleigh beamed a smile back at him.  
“Will you be my Car Share Buddy?” She asked. 

“Always.” John beamed as he climbed into the car. 

As he closed the passenger door behind him, he leant across to Kayleigh and the kissed her on the cheek.

“Good morning to you too.” she smiled.

“Who's car is this?” John asked, curious.

“It’s our Mandy’s. I asked her to put me on the insurance.”

“She’ll need it, did that not put her premiums through the roof?” He said, half lighted heartedly and the other half quite serious. 

“Oi cheeky! It was fine. Right, come on John, clunk click every trip.”

John laughed. As he put his seat belt on, Kayleigh took a quick glance over her shoulder, pulled the car away from the pavement and started their journey into work.

“How did you know what time I'd be leaving?” John said, quite surprised to see her as they had at least two hours before they had to be at work. 

“Well, I didn't really, but I thought, as you're so wonderful and thoughtful you might have met me somewhere on the way, so I worked out the route backwards and roughly guessed what time you'd be leaving.”

“Am I that predictable?”

“Not predictable,” she said, reassuring him. “Thoughtful. And lovely, you're lovely. And I've actually been parked outside number 59 for the last 15 minutes, hoping you hadn't already left."

“What are you like?" John smiled. "Okay, so that solves who owns the car and when I'd be leaving, but how did you know where I live?”

Kayleigh momentarily looks out of the window, blushing and hoping that John doesn't notice. 

“Kayleigh?”

Kayleigh continued to stare at the road ahead, trying to avoid the conversation. 

“What did you do?” he questioned again, curious. 

Feeling a little anxious, she couldn't make eye contact with him, so continued focusing on the road while she made her confession to John. 

“Don't hate me… “

“Kayleigh, you can infuriate me but I could never hate you. Just tell me.”

“Okay, I told our Mandy and Steve about yesterday, I mean, Steve knew something was up ‘cause of how early you dropped that parcel off and then our Mandy wanted to know why we were walking home and not in the car… “

Kayleigh hesitated, trying to piece the story together. 

“Right… but what's that got to do with knowing me address?”

“I was talking to Our Mandy about borrowing her car but said I couldn't as I didn't know where you lived.”

“Right …?”

“So then Steve said that you were in a band… “

“You told them?” he asked, a little embarrassed.  
“Yeah,” she started, full of pride. “I think it's great. “

John panicked as another thought crossed his mind. 

“Oh God, you didn't play them your song did you?”

“What? No. Of course I didn't. You wanted it to be private. Though they may know it a little bit though as I might have been wandering around the house singing it to myself...!”

John smiled, ecstatic at the thought of something he had written meant so much to Kayleigh that it was now her earworm. He felt his heart swell at the notion. 

“So…. “

“So…. Steve said there must be a telephone number somewhere for…”

Kayleigh paused, looked at John and smiled. 

“Compendium…”

“Bloody hell, I think she's got it!”

“We found your website. I can't believe I didn't think to Google you sooner. Anyway, Steve found the mobile number and I knew it wasn't yours, so he rang your mate Jim and got your address.“

“You're shitting me?” he asked, not sure whether to be annoyed or impressed. 

“I thought it was quite clever. For Steve. “

“So,” he hesitated, “I'm scared to ask, what did he tell Jim?”

“Just that his dosey sister in law caused your car to be written off and that she wanted to pick him up and drive him to work by way of an apology.”

John takes Kayleigh hand and kisses the back of it.  
“Thank you.” he said, touched by the effort she had gone to. “Tell Steve I owe him a pint.”

“By the way, what have you been saying to Jim?” She asked.

John looked Kayleigh, concerned. He had no inkling about what she was referring to. 

“Nothing, why?” he asked nervously. 

“He said, and I quote, well, I quote Steve who quoted what he said… “

“Just tell me woman!” John teased.

“He said that he knew you were hiding something and he already assumed that I was ‘your bird’. He said he's looking forward to the gymkhana tomorrow and getting all the juicy details.”

“There are no juicy details.” He accidentally said out loud.

Kayleigh turned to John with a cheeky gleam in her eye.

“There could be… “ she says, winking at him, making John blush. 

“You keep winking at me like that I'm going to think you've got a twitch.”

“Jim can ask me whatever he wants. Whether i answer or not…”

John takes a deep breath before continuing. 

"Or, you know he could ask you himself?”

Kayleigh turned to John, uncertain of what he meant.

“What you on about?”

“You can say no if you like, it's up to you but, do you want to come to the gymkhana with me tomorrow?” John asked, surprising himself and suddenly terrified Kayleigh would say ‘no’ and that he had just made a tit of himself. 

“Seriously?” Kayleigh squealed, surprised and excited his question.

“Yeah. So what'd you reckon?” Mere milliseconds passed before Kayleigh answered, but to John it felt like a decade.

“Yeah, I'd love to. Thank you.”

“Good.” John smiled, both relieved and excited.

“Um, so will it be like a date, it's fine, if it's not, no pressure. Just wondered...?”

John smiled. Kayleigh truly was something special and her patience and concern overwhelmed him. He was starting to wonder why he wasn't just jumping in with both feet. So he decided to throw caution to the wind. 

"Yeah, it’ll be a chilled atmosphere, but yes, yeah. It's a date.”

“Ooh, our first date!”

“Yep, that and I need a lift getting there." 

Kayleigh turned to John, wide eyed and annoyed. 

“I see.” Kayleigh says, unimpressed. 

“I'm joking, I'm joking,” he says quickly, trying to defuse the situation.

Kayleigh smiled, relieved. 

“Although,” John hesitates for a moment, “now I think about it, I do actually need a lift.”


	2. Chapter Two

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, slightly amused, but in her head she was screaming “WE’RE GOING ON A DATE!”  
She was still trying to play it cool and not put any pressure on John after their conversation the day before, but she was desperately struggling to contain her excitement, especially as he had suggested it without any prompting from her.

“Do you mind if I turn the radio on?” John asked.

Kayleigh giggled, thinking back to their first morning of car sharing. 

“Go for it, but none of that phone-in, talking rubbish.”

“Nah, you're alright, you're preaching to the converted,” he started as he leant forward and turned the radio on, “Forever FM all the way. In fact I'm surprised you didn't have it on already.”

“I ‘spose. Didn't think about it.” She said aimlessly.

As the radio tunes into Forever FM, Robert Palmer’s ‘Addicted to Love’ fills the air of the little Citroen Pluriel.

“...you're not home  
Your mind is not your own  
Your heart sweats, your body shakes  
Another kiss is what it takes…”

“Great tune,” John smiled as he began to sing along.

“...You can't sleep, you can't eat  
There's no doubt, you're in deep  
Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
Another kiss is all you need…”

Kayleigh looked at John and smiled at the lyrics.

“This was in that Tom Cruise movie…” Kayleigh started. John stops singing as the song continues in the background.

“Which one,” John asks, racking his brain for the answer.

“Cocktail, it's up there with the classics of the 80s.”

“It's another chick flick.”

“You have noticed that I am a girl, right, Jonathan?”

“Very much so,” John replies, cheekily.

Kayleigh smiles and blushes slightly.

“I've not seen Cocktail but I do remember the video to this song. It had Robert Palmer with the stand-up mic and those women behind him dressed in black and playing those guitars. So simple, yet brilliant.” 

“You should watch Cocktail, I think you'd like it.”

“Ok, I'll make you a deal, I'll watch Cocktail and if you watch a Bond Film.”

Kayleigh sighs.

“Deal, but one of the Daniel Craig ones though.”

“Fair enough. That Cocktail film, is that the one with the girl out of Back to the Future?

“Elisabeth Shue? Yeah, she's the rich girl that gets pregnant by Tom Cruise.”

“Don’t tell me, you just told me to watch it. Jesus, talk about “spoiler alert.”

Kayleigh giggles.

“Sorry, can't believe that movie’s 30 years old.”

“Bloody hell, Kayleigh, you know how to make a man feel old. Like I'm not feeling it enough this week.”

Kayleigh looks at him, confused. 

“What you on about?” She asked.

“It's nothing,” John says, trying, but failing to back track.

“Then why say it.?” She asks, even more curious.

“Kayleigh, please, can we leave it? It's too early.”

“Okay. So you've seen the Back to the Future movies then?”

“Yeah?” John asked, curious why she had gone back to the subject.

“It's just that, I think it’s one of the first times we talked about a movie, movies, that we've both seen.”

John momentarily ponders it.

“Huh, I think you're right. So, which one was your favourite?” 

“Um, I think two is my favourite, then the western one and the first one last. How about you?”

“Same. I tell you what though, I wouldn't have let Doc Brown find that Almanac. Rookie mistake.”

“Doc should have just set fire to it. Save them all that hassle.”

“Wouldn't have made for a great film though, eh?”

Kayleigh laughs.

“I guess not.”

“What would you do if you had a time machine? And don't say go back in time so you could see Simon and Garfunkel.”

“Um, oooh, now you've asked me. I don't know.”

“Do you want to know what I’d do?”

“Kayleigh, what would you do?” John hesitates a minute. “deja vu.”

“I'd go back and leave a note for little Kayleigh, you know cause you can't meet yourself, paradox stuff and all that, and leave her a note telling her that everything will come together and fall into place and to just be patient.”

Her eyes widen as thought crosses her mind,

“Ooh, you know I could do…”

John smiles, “What?”

“I could go back to that Cannon and Ball show in Blackpool.”

 

John smiles in amused disbelief.

“You've got a time machine. You could go anywhere in time, go back and see the dinosaurs.., oh sorry wait, they didn't exist did they…”

Kayleigh rolls her eyes at John's teasing.

“It's a big hoax, John, a conspiracy.”

“...anyway… out of thousands of years of history and a possible infinite future, you would go back and see Cannon and Ball in Blackpool?”

“Yeah.” She said, matter of fact.

“I liked them Kayleigh, but they weren't that bloody good.” 

“I'm not going back to see them.”

“I don't get it.”

“We were both there. At the same time, as kids. I would fix it so that we actually met then. Ooh, it could be like in Beaches…”

“Doesn't one of them die at the end?” John interrupted. 

“You’re not taking this seriously.”

John starts laughing.

“Taking it seriously? You're talking about going back to the 1980s in a time machine so you can go to a Cannon and Ball gig in Blackpool.”

“I just,” she pauses a moment, “I just wonder if we met then, we could have been penpals, teenage sweethearts, hell we could have been married twenty years ago and have grown up children now. Things just could have been different.”

John takes her hand from the far stick and kisses the back of it.

“That's a lovely thought.”

Kayleigh smiles.

“How about you?” she asked. 

“Um, first I'd go back to the Jurassic Era so I can get a selfie with dinosaur to prove you wrong.”

“You bloody would too.”

“Um, seriously though, if I could do anything, I'd go to the future, find the cures for the illnesses my dad had, then go back and give them to his doctors. Then he'd still be here, we'd have more time together and I could introduce him to you.”

John starts to well up. He turns to Kayleigh who is full on crying, mascara running down her face.

Kayleigh tries to speak but emotional ramblings just come out.

John looks at her, still emotional himself.

“You'd better pull over.”


	3. Chapter Three

Kayleigh pulled Mandy’s little Citroen over to the side of the road and stopped. She wiped her face with her hands and John turned to look at her as Kayleigh mirrored his actions. after sitting in silence for a few moments, it was Kayleigh who spoke first. 

“You two must have been so close?” Kayleigh asked.

John smiled, a look of reminiscence on his face. He sighed.

“Yeah, we were. Weird thing is I never realised it when he was alive. It was just felt like the norm, he was just ‘Dad’. I mean, I don’t mean ‘just dad', I...” John stammered trying to vocalise what he was thinking.

Kayleigh reached out and took his hand.

“We don't have to talk about this.”

John smiled and squeezed her hand, not letting it go.

“I want to. I like talking about him. It’s a bit easier now. When someone dies people start avoiding talking about that person for fear of upsetting those they’ve left behind and yet sometimes talking about it is what they need.”

Kayleigh smiles in return.

“Well, you know that you can always talk to me. About your dad, about anything. I'll always listen.”

“I know. Thank you.” John lifted Kayleigh’s hand up to his mouth and gently kissed the back of it. As he lowered it back down, he sighed. 

“Bloody hell Kayleigh, I feel exhausted and it's not even 8 o'clock yet. Right,” he said determined, “come on.”

John let go of Kayleigh’s hand and unlocked his seat belt. 

“What're you doing?” Kayleigh asked.

John nodded toward the parade of shops that they were stopped in front of. He had noticed a small sandwich shop which was just opening up.

“I need a brew. And a bacon sandwich. We’ve got time.”

“That, Jonathan is an excellent idea.”

A short time later, they were sat in the little sandwich shop, a brew and a bacon sandwich each having been devoured by them both. Round two was in the process of being prepared by the kitchen staff.

“What were you trying to say before?”

“What? When?” Asked John, not a clue what she talking about.

“Back in the car, when you were talking about your dad? You said he wasn't just your dad.”

“He wasn't. He was also my best friend. I just wish I'd realised that before he was gone. I could tell him anything, everything and he would never judge me. I never realised he was the only person I could talk to about anything. Until you…”

“Me?”

“Yeah. remember the other day? You said that you tell me more than you tell anyone else…”

“I do.”

“Well, it's the same for me. Except for me dad, I've never told anyone as much as I tell you. I didn't realise how much I was missing it until we started car sharing.”

Kayleigh smiled at John, not sure what to say. Fortunately, the waitress bought over their second round of tea and breakfast. They sat in almost contented silence for the rest if their meal.

As they were about to leave, John excused himself to use the little boys room while Kayleigh headed out toward the car. As she did so, Mariah Carey started singing from inside Kayleigh's handbag. After some rummaging, she eventually retrieved it and answered.

“Hi Mandy….. Steve? What's wrong? Steve, what’s happened?..... Jim called you? Compendium Jim? Why? What would be be ringing you for?..... John? My John?” She asked as she turned back toward the cafe, just as John left and he headed towards her.

“You alright?”

She smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, I had no idea, not a clue,” She continued on the phone. “Ok, mum's the word. See you later. Bye, bye, bye bye.” Kayleigh hung up the phone and put it back in her handbag. 

 

“Everything all right?” John asked, curious. 

“Yeah, it was just Steve, he was just asking if I'd watch the kids Sunday night. There's a new film or something he wants to see. He’s going to take our Mandy.”

“Oh right,” John began, not entirely convinced, “which one?” he asked as they both got into the car.

They each did up their seat belts and Kayleigh started the car.

“Some action thing, not my cup of tea, didn't really pay too much attention to be honest.”

John just nodded and decided not to pursue it.

 

Their journey into work continued as it normally would, with them talking and laughing while Forever FM provided the backing soundtrack.

“Now this is a tune.”

The dulcet tones of Luther Vandross filled the car as John leaned back in the passenger seat and began to join him in a rendition of ‘Never Too Much.’ 

He drifted off into his own dream world, one in which he was at a party and Kayleigh was laughing, joking and the centre of attention, where he was admiring her from afar, in the hope that she notice him...

“....I can't fool myself, I don't want nobody else to ever love me  
You are my shining star, my guiding light, my love fantasy  
There's not a minute, hour, day or night that I don't love you  
You're at the top of my list 'cause I'm always thinking of you  
I still remember in the days when I was scared to touch you  
How I spent my day dreaming planning how to say I love you  
You must have known that I had feelings deep enough to swim in  
That's when you opened up your heart and you told me to come in

Oh, my love  
A thousand kisses from you is never too much  
I just don't wanna stop  
Oh, my love  
A million days in your arms is never too much  
I just don't wanna stop  
Too much, never too much, never too much, never too much

Woke up today, looked at your picture just to get me started  
I called you up, but you weren't there and I was broken-hearted  
Hung up the phone, can't be too late, the boss is so demanding  
Opened the door up and to my surprise there you were standing  
Well, who needs to go to work to hustle for another dollar  
I'd rather be with you 'cause you make my heart scream and holler  
Love is a gamble and I'm so glad that I am winning  
We've come a long way and yet this is only the beginning

Oh, my love  
A thousand kisses from you is never too much  
(Never too much, never too much, never too much)  
I just don't wanna stop  
Oh, my love  
A million days in your arms is never too much  
(Never too much, never too much, never too much)  
And I just don't wanna stop  
Oh, my love  
A thousand kisses from you is never  
(Never too much, never too much, never too much)  
I just don't wanna stop  
Oh, my love  
A million days in your arms is never too much….”

 

Toward the end of his daydream, “Dream John” had finally got the courage to make a move and was about to kiss his “Dream Kayleigh” when “Real Kayleigh” startled him awake. 

“I love Take That!” she screamed excitedly, the sound of Luther Vandross being replaced by Mark Owen singing “Shine”.

“I was so happy when they got back together.”

“Were you one of those girls who called the helpline when they split up?” John asked.

“No, but I was devastated. You know, I actually might have done if I’d known about it!” she giggled. John laughed.

“I have to say, I do like their stuff.”

“Your stuff is just as good. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again Jonathan, your Car Share Buddy, my Car Share Buddy song is as good as any Gary Barlow.” 

“Give over, it’s all a bit of fun. That’s all.” 

“But it’s so good, it’s such as waste.”

“You’re just saying that.” 

“I’m not,” she squealed, a little defensive. “I think it’s brilliant.” 

John smiled. As he did so, his phone ringed. He reached into his suit jacket pocket and took out his phone, looking at his screen before answering.

“Hiya Mam...no, I’m fine, no I got a lift in the end. I’m on me way now…. Yeah? Oh, really? Ok, yeah, I’ll be done by half past five… you don’t have to do that…. Ok…. alright…. I’ll see you then. Yeah, love you too…. Bye, bye, bye.”

John hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

“Is your mum all right?”

“Yeah, she’s going to pick me up from work later with our Paul.”

“Oh,” Kayleigh said, disappointed. “I could have driven you home”

“I know love, but they want to head round to see Nana Rose later, it’s fish and chips Friday. I think they were just trying to be thoughtful as I don’t have my car. You’re not upset are you?”

“No, it’s fine. It’s nice that they thought about it, the amount you do for them.” 

As they turned into the entrance of the store car park, John looked at the time on the clock. “You know we’re going to get to work about an hour early. There’ll be hardly anyone in.”

“Well, as you’re management, can I have permission to leave an hour early then, I’ve got a few things I need to sort out.”

“Like what?” He asked.

“Well, if we’re going on a date tomorrow, Jonathan, for starters, I need to go and buy something new to wear!”


	4. Chapter Four

Kayleigh woke just after 10am, relaxed, happy and excited for the day ahead. 

She had gone shopping the night before and bought herself three new outfits for her date with John, “Well”, she had thought to herself, “you never know what the weather’s going to do”.  
.  
Her date with John. She beamed each time she thought about it. She couldn’t believe that it was less than 72 hours since they’d had their first major disagreement and Kayleigh had truly believed her friendship with John was over. She had cried all the way home in the taxi and that night the tears started flowing again each time a text from John appeared on her phone. Now, however, when she got a text from John her heart would swell and she couldn't open it fast enough. 

She lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, lost in thought. As much as she was enjoying her lay in she decided she should actually get up and that she was going to continue her relaxing pre date preparation with a slice of toast and a brew followed by a hot bubble bath. 

As she slowly say up in bed, her phone started to ring, John's name lighting up on the screen.

“Good morning you” her beaming smile, evident in her voice.

“Hiya, you all right?” John asked.

“I'm very well thank you. Had lovely lay in and just about to get up.”

“You lazy bugger,” he teased “I've already been to the barber's, had a cooked breakfast and took Nana Rose to Asda with me Mam.”

“Asda? Why don’t you take her to our store?” Kayleigh queried.

“No, she says it's too far away and she likes the tea and cake they do in there.”

“Fair enough, how are they? They well?” Kayleigh asked.

“Yeah, although nana’s still a bit annoyed she lost a whole day waiting in for that parcel.”

“But that wasn't your fault, you weren’t to know. So what did she do all day?”

“She did my ironing, made a shepherds pie and she were watching Sky when I got in.”

“Oh yeah, what were she watching?”

“Nothing, anyway...” John started coyly.

“Oh you’ve got to tell me know.” Kayleigh’s curiosity piqued. 

“You don’t want to know” John said, embarrassed.

“Well now I really do. Tell me!” 

“Kayleigh, it was mortifying, there she were, bold as brass, in my front living watching Fifty Shades of Grey!”

Kayleigh put her hand over her mouth in shock, desperately trying not to laugh.

“You're kidding me!” She said, still trying not to laugh.

“I wish I were. I think she thought it might have been a documentary about hairstyles for old people or something!”

Kayleigh couldn’t hold back any longer and started giggling down the phone as John continued.

“Worse bit was that she wouldn't let me turn it off until it finished. There’s no way I was going to tell her that there are two more movies after that one. And don’t get me started on her comments. Listening to her talk about Mr Gray was like listening to you drooling over Ted 2 in the mornings. Actually thinking about it, the worst bit was when she said that she wished she tried some of “those moves” back in her day!” 

“Oh John, I'd have been mortified!” Kayleigh started, tears about to threaten as she struggled to keep her laughter in check.

“I tell you, if she ever has to come over again I’m going to put the child lock on the channels! I can’t sit through that again! Um, Kayleigh about later….” John started, said seriously. The tone of his voice causing Kayleigh's heart to sink, her mind thinking the worst.

“Yeah?” She asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

“Can I meet you there? I had completely forgot I'd already arranged for Jim to pick me up. We can go somewhere after if you like, if you don’t mind driving?” 

Kayleigh smiled again.

“Oh my God you scared me, I thought you were going to cancel.” She said relieved.

“Sorry, no, I just thought you wouldn’t want to hang around while we set everything up, and it would give you an extra half hour.” 

“That’s fine, text me that address, I’ll put it in our Mandy’s satnav. Are you still performing after Dog Diversity?”

“Dog Diversity?” John asked, laughing. “it's Dog Agility you mad woman! Dog Diversity...You know what though, I'd pay good money to see that! I'm having visions of dogs in tiny little tracksuits and a small furball puppy jumping out of a duffle bag!” 

“Hey, no stealing my idea, I'll sue you for copyright!”

“Yeah, okay, I’m coming now” John shouted, talking away from his phone.

“Kayleigh love, I’m gonna to have to go, my mam's dropping me home so I can get ready. I'll see you in Clitheroe later? About half two?”

“You just try and stop me. See you later.”

“See you later.”

 

Kayleigh spent the rest of her morning having her bath, getting some breakfast and spending an hour on her hair, unable to decide how she should wear it. By 1.30pm, she set off on the 45 minute journey from Bury to Clitheroe.

John arrived in Bury just after 2pm and headed over to the Forever FM stage to set up for Compendium’s performance. In an opposite field, visitors to the gymkhana were being entertained by dogs jumping through hoops and doing various balancing acts. Meanwhile, elsewhere, parents were watching as their children did pony and donkey rides, bought food from various fast food stalls or tried to figure out where the portaloos were.

John loved gigging with Jim and he was always excited to be singing on stage with his friend. Today, his stomach was in knots. He was nervous, excited and terrified about Kayleigh seeing this side of him. He still had that little voice of doubt in the back of his mind and it was screaming “What if she hate it and realises she really doesn’t actually know me or like me.”

He looked at his watch. It was 2.36. She was late. That didn't surprise him but at the same time he felt his anxiety starting to bubble.

“She'll be here.” Jim said trying to reassure his friend as he plugged one of the speakers into the back of the amp. 

“I hope so.” John said, his anxiety not in the slightest bit eased.

John went over to Jim and helped him lift the speaker into its stand, then turned it to the direction of where the crowd would be.

“Right, we're done.” John said.

Jim reached over to two Stetsons that were on a nearby table. He put his on and passed the other one to John. John put it on, the black Stetson matching his black jeans and black shirt. 

As Jim opened his mouth to speak, a woman's voice appeared to come out.

“Suits you.”

“Bloody hell Jim, that's a good trick.” John said, bemused.

Jim nodded to the edge of the stage, prompting John to turn around.

Kayleigh stood at the edge of the stage, dressed in tight fit dark blue jeans, a white blouse and her hair in a loose side plait. John took a moment to catch his breath.

“I love that look on you,” Kayleigh began, enjoying her view.

“I could say the same thing to you.” John said walking across the stage to her.

“Sorry I'm late. Had to park in the middle of a field about a mile away!”

“No bother,” John smiled, “You're here now. Did you see any of the Dog Agility as you walked past?”

“Were Dog Diversity busy then?” She teased.

“I tell you, you're onto something there, you could win Britain's Got Talent with an idea like that!” 

Jim headed over to where the two were having their conversation. 

“Hiya love,” Jim began as he crouched down next to John and extended his hand to shake it. “I’m Jim, John’s friend. So, you’re John’s bird then?”

Kayleigh shook Jim’s hand, but while doing so she looked at John smiling, wondering what he had actually been telling him. 

“Jim, this is Kayleigh, my, my friend” John stammered, Kayleigh smiled half heartedly at Jim, a little disappointed. 

“Kayleigh,” Jim started, “You’re welcome to come and watch from backstage, but the Forever FM team have been eating crap off the burger van all day and the smell back there....” 

Kayleigh screwed her nose up at the thought. 

“I’ll watch from down here.” She smiled.

Jim left John and Kayleigh to themselves.

“Friend?” Kayleigh asked, disappointed. 

“I’m sorry, I panicked, I’m still getting used to this.” 

Kayleigh sighed. 

“You’re forgiven. John, have you got a minute? I have a bone to pick with you.” She said as she started to walk to the side of the stage. 

“What else have I done now,” he asked as he jumped down to the stage to join her. 

“If we are going to do this, however slow, however fast, will you promise me something,” Kayleigh asked as John approached her.

“What?” John asked, still oblivious to what he could have done. 

“No secrets. Don’t keep anything from me.” 

“I don't.” He said, confused.

“There is something you didn’t tell me.” She began.

John wracked his brain and still had no idea what she was talking about.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Kayleigh reached into her handbag and took out an envelope and handed it to him.

“Happy birthday John.” 

“What, how did you know? Apart from my family, who obviously knew, I haven’t mentioned it to anyone, especially at work.”

“Especially at work, do I fall into that category?” 

“What? No! Of course not, what I mean is I didn’t tell anyone and am not sure how you found out. I just didn’t want to make a big deal of it.” 

“But it’s your 40th John.” 

“I know, but i didn't want to make a fuss.” 

“See people say they don’t like birthdays and they don’t want to think about getting older, but it gives friends a family a chance to celebrate, celebrate you and that you’re a part of their life. It’s not the age but the anniversary of your birth. And how grateful we all are for that.” 

“Bloody hell Kayleigh, You really have been O.D. ing on the Jeremy Kyle.” 

“You get what I’m trying to say though?”

“Yeah, I do.” He said, a little embarrassed. “How did you know anyway?”

“Jim called Steve yesterday morning and told him. Steve then called me. Open it.” She said, nodding at the card. 

John opened the envelope and slid out the card. On the front there was a happy male and female bear in a red car and at the top it ready “Happy 40th Birthday to my wonderful boyfriend”.

“I had to get it when I saw it.” 

“It’s perfect.” John said. 

As he opened the card another, smaller envelope fell out. 

“What’s this?” He asked intrigued.

“It’s your present. Don’t be mad at me?” Kayleigh said, worried she had done something bad. 

“Why would I be mad?” He picked up the envelope off of the floor and opened it. 

“Salford University? What’s this?”

“Read it.”

“Dear Mr Redmond, we would like to invite you to interview for a place on the part time HND in Music Production course which starts in January. We were very impressed with “Car Share Buddy” and cannot wait to hear more of your work. Please call us if you have any further questions and to arrange a time to come in and meet with us.” 

John stood staring at the letter, tears threatening to flow. 

“Sorry, I can call them and cancel, I just, I just think you should be doing something with your music.” 

“You did this? For me?” John began to feel overwhelmed.

Kayleigh just smiled and nodded.

John moved forward and embraced Kayleigh in the biggest bear hug he had ever given anyone. 

“Thank you” he said into her hair as he held her. Trying not to cry. After a few moments, he released the embraced but still had his arms behind her back, holding onto her. 

“I can’t believe you did this. What I’m going to do about work, and I don’t know how much this is all going to cost,” He started a million thoughts and scenarios playing in his head. 

“I spoke to Cath Hilton and she said she is happy to work your hours around it. And as for the cost. It’s all paid for if you decide to do it.” She said.

“It is? How?” John asked, curious.

“It just is. So, Mr Redmond, what do you think?”

“I think I was an idiot for not doing this sooner,” 

John starts to lean in for a kiss with Kayleigh, when a shout from Jim stops him. They both sigh.

“Oi, loverboy, come on, we’re about to start,” Jim called across.

John gave Kayleigh a quick kiss on the mouth as he headed to the stage.

“That’s just a taste of what’s to come,” he called back to Kayleigh as he climbed onto the stage. 

 

Kayleigh took a seat pride of place in the middle of the front row for Compendium’s gig and for all intents and purposes, no one else needed to have been there as John sang almost every note of each song directly to her. John and Jim worked their way through their wedding party repertoire including Cotton Eyed Joe and Sweet Child of Mine and concluded their set with their usual finale song, Living on a Prayer. 

As the song came to an end, Jim was about to say goodbye to the crowd when John spoke first.

“Sorry Jim, I know we didn’t plan this, but if you’d all indulge me, I’d like to do one more number.” John said as Jim looked bemused and the crowd started to clap. John gave Jim a USB which he put into the laptop, music started to play.

After the first three notes Kayleigh instantly knew what song it was and she started to cry. On the stage, without the comfort of his guitar or keyboard, John stood instrument free next to the stand up mic and started to sing Car Share Buddy straight to Kayleigh.

The audience loved it. Some took out their mobile phones and started waving their torch apps in the air. Others went old school and used their lighters. Kayleigh, just stared at John throughout and continued to cry. Listening to the song on the bus two days earlier had her in bits and made her fall for John all over again, but being her in this moment, seeing him actually singing it directly to her, and a couple of hundred people, felt unreal and amazing at the same time. 

As the song came to an end, John was about to say something when the drivetime DJ from Forever FM graced the stage and headed toward him carrying a microphone. 

“Oh my goodness, John and Jim, Compendium, ladies and gentlemen. That was brilliant, I’ve never heard that before.” The DJ said as he put pointed the microphone at John.

“Um, no,” John said embarrassed. “It’s a new song, one I wrote for someone special.” John said, looking down toward Kayleigh. 

“Is that, was that who it’s about, come and join us up here.” the DJ started to Kayleigh, who was still drying her eyes. She looked at John as if to seek approval. He shrugged, nodded then smiled.

John and Jim went to the edge of the stage and helped lift Kayleigh up on it.

“Wow, that song was amazing. How does it feel to have a song written for you?” The DJ asked.

She waves her hand in front of her face as if to highlight it. 

“Can’t you tell,” she smiled. 

“It clearly meant a lot, oh, I’m sorry, apologies, I didn’t even ask you your name.” 

“It’s Kayleigh.” She said.

“Lovely to meet you Kayleigh, you must mean the world to John.” A lightbulb went off in the DJ’s head. “Kayleigh?”

“Yeah?” 

“And John?” The DJ asked.

“Yeah, Kayleigh and John.” She said, baffled by where the conversation was heading. 

The DJ turned to John and John suddenly realised what was happening. 

“You’re the John that texted the other day, you were stuck in gridlock?”

“When?” Kayleigh asked, confused.

“Wednesday afternoon,” John said. 

“Wednesday afternoon? But that’s when…” Kayleigh started. John looked down at his feet, embarrassed by that afternoon’s events.

“What did the text say John?” Kayleigh asked. 

“It said…” the DJ started before Kayleigh interrupted him. 

“Sorry, John, I’d like you to tell me,” she said, looking directly at him, forgetting where they were.

“Kayleigh,” John began.

“Please John?” Kayleigh pleaded.

John decided enough was enough. And what the hell. Life begins at 40.

He walked toward her and as he spoke grabbed her hand and pulled toward him.

“It said nobody puts Kayleigh in a corner.” 

With the he pulled her to him and kissed her. As he did so the DJ, Jim and the crowd all started cheering. John and Kayleigh both pulled back, reality reminding them both of where they were.

“Do you mean it?” Kayleigh asked.

“Yeah, I love you Kayleigh.” John said and, not caring where they were, moved in for another kiss.


End file.
